


Cabin Fever

by EroPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: After the arduous fight with Shinnok and the Forces of Darkness, Takeda and Jacqui decide to spend some much-needed time together alone. What can two young lovers do in a private cabin nestled in the snowy heart of the Himalayas?





	

I haven’t written fan fiction in over a year. I’ve sworn off my fan fiction days for good and simply focused on working on my upcoming novel (debuting 2000-whenever-17).

However, in the meantime I’ve been watching the [MKX story mode on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaIYZXsQWAg&t=9161s) and decided to write a smutty one-shot featuring your favorite Blasian couple.

 **Please take heed:** I’ve been through **major** drama in the past due to my brusque writing style and the pornographic nature of my creative writing. Many people were perturbed by my fictions; many believing my stories weren’t… well… “ _pure enough_ ” (i.e. “politically correct). And they aren’t. And this one won’t be, either. So, if you’re looking for smut fiction that’s wholesome, unsoiled, politically correct, and… **pure** , high chances are you’ve stumbled upon the wrong fic. It would behoove you to either click your browser’s back button on the top-left of your screen, or the red X on the top-right of your screen. Then search for fictions that’s up to par with your standards. Cuz I gets nasteh… **Real** nasteh! An’ dis story’s gonna be nasteh! An’ I’m unapologe’ic ‘bout it! (in my southern, Atlanta-girl voice)

Extreme perversion, light racial humor, face-riding, and rimming is present in this story. Read at your own risk if you decide to continue.

I don’t have a beta-reader, so please forgive any grammatical errors you may find.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _Mortal Kombat_  nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun and for free.

This one-shot takes places after Cassie Cage defeats Shinnok; after Takeda and Jacqui promised one another they’ll take a trip and enjoy a moonlight walk in the woods.

 **Music Inspirations:** [Beyoncé’s “Rocket”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAz2bRy8-L8) & [Rihanna’s “Kiss It Better (Instrumental)”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrUrXoic4Tc)   

* * *

**Cabin Fever**

Specialist Jacqueline Briggs lay against the soft, thick Indian cotton duvet wearing a lemon silk chemise with thin straps. The angled dip of the nightgown’s neckline barely contained her heavy breasts that nearly overflowed from the thin material. She looked down at her generous cleavage and smirked at the twin peaks of her nipples pushing the cloth of her chemise forward, pointing directly at her lover, before settling her dark brown eyes on him again.

She rested against the goose down pillows and balanced her upper body on her elbows. Opening her thighs, she freely exposed herself to her boyfriend, allowing him to see her freshly shaven. The faintest of jet-black curls settled just above her clit.

A tanned hand reached forward to caress the glistening dark lips of her sex before Jacqueline promptly shut her thighs, eliciting a groan from her beau. Listening to his agitated moan made the Specialist giggle before she decided to tease him a little bit more.

“So? Are you gonna take it?” She asked with a seductive husk in her tone and a decadent grin curving her lips.

Staring down at his girlfriend, Takahashi Takeda, shinobi of the Shirai Ryu clan, kneeled at the foot of the bed and grabbed her knees. He separated them to get another look at the gleaming wetness of her pink flesh.

Silently Jacqueline acquiesced her man and spread her legs apart, the balls of her feet touching the edges of the bed on either side of her. She fully lay back against the pillows and folded her arms behind her head. She kept quiet, not wanting any words to ruin the sensual tranquility of the atmosphere. Her lips stretched in a soft smile as she hummed along to the instrumental of Rihanna’s “Kiss It Better” playing from her boyfriend’s portable Bluetooth speaker.

For a moment, Takeda was silent as he stared at the beauty laying before him. His girlfriend Jacqueline Briggs appeared ethereal in the soft light of the small lamps mounted on either side of the four-poster bed. The fireplace behind him ignited the room in an orange glow. The kindling fire set the room in a gentle blaze and warmed the air. The wood in the fireplace crackled in perfect cadence to the guitar riff of the music playing.

Takeda became used to seeing Jacqueline in her kombat camouflage, body armor and gauntlets as they worked together on missions saving Earthrealm from the Forces of Darkness. He nearly forgotten what she looked like outside of her military gear.

His onyx eyes devoured the way her bronze skin was barely covered in her nightgown. The bright yellow silk contrasted perfectly against the softness of her dark skin. He admired her slim arms and the toned definition of her curved thighs opened just for his viewing pleasure. Looking at her made him want to fuck her senseless, but he held himself back. In due time, he’ll be submerged in her wet warmth; rocking her, making her call out his name. Right now, all he wanted to do was gaze at her.

The skilled ninja’s dark eyes traveled to Jacqueline’s face and there he stared, just taking in her natural beauty. His breath caught in his throat from the way she seductively looked at him. Her lids were hooded; her curled lashes only enhancing the sultry glint in her brown irises that mirrored the radiance of the dimly lit room. From her thick, arched brows to the raspberry tint of her soft lips, Takeda’s chest swelled with pride as he knew he was the luckiest man in Earthrealm to have her.

He climbed over her body, his bare chest smoothing over the silk of her chemise. Their hardened nipples touched, grazing against one another’s. The contact sent sizzling desire along their nerves and elicited a passionate groan from the Specialist. Hearing her voice made Takeda rigid as steel as a rush of blood flowed swelled his dick. Gooseflesh prickled their skin and Jacqueline throatily chuckled when she felt the shinobi’s smooth lips trailing butterfly kisses from the valley of her breasts, over her collarbone, and up to the crook of her neck.

Nuzzling his face against her skin, Takeda inhaled the delicious scent of cocoa butter from her neck. He nipped, bit, and licked her flesh, causing Jacqueline’s giggles to become louder from the sensation of his lips and tongue against her skin.

Hearing his girlfriend’s delighted sounds of laughed made him, grin against her neck as his hips settled in between her thighs. Their pelvises touched and Takeda had to stifle his lascivious groan when he felt his lover’s intimate warmth soaking through his black silk pajama pants, sticking to his dick.

Deeply burying his face in her neck, Takeda tightened his arms around her body, grit his teeth, and rotated his hips into hers. Grinding, mimicking the love they were soon to make. His fingers tangled in her thick, black hair and he was thankful for once Jacqueline decided to forgo her usual cornrows and let her natural her free.

She called it a twist-out.

He called it pretty.

Even over the cloth of his pants Jacqueline felt every vein of his hardness rubbing in between her thighs. She coiled her legs around his waist, the balls of her feet digging into his ass to keep him close to her. The lips of her sex welcomed his body in between them as he pressed and pushed further, deeper. The friction of his silk pants massaging against her erect clit made her tremor and gasp in passion. “ _Ugh_ … _Ohh_ …”

Her thighs shook in pleasure as her arms locked around his back. Her nails clawed and scratched his skin with fervor, each crimson trail proved how desperate she was to have him inside her. Her hips thrust upwards, matching his urgent tempo as he pounded her from above. The sounds of heavy panting filled the air as their lust-filled hunger and the ferociousness of their rhythmic grinding increased.

The bed rocked and squeaked with their motions. The duvet and sheets crumpled underneath them. Sweat peppered their skin as their bodies moved along one another’s. Harder. Faster. She pulled at his hair, forcing his head to lift from her neck so she could look at his face.

Jacqueline felt her heart flutter and her stomach sink to her knees as she admired Takeda’s boyish handsomeness. The Specialist took in the sight of her lover’s smooth, tanned skin, his angled jawline and sharpened cheekbones. His wide, almond-shaped eyes, double-lids and kissable lips. Her grip in his bone-straight, jet-black hair tightened while her other hand rubbed against his back, soothing the scratches and nail bites she left in his flesh.

Nestled in heart of the Himalayas, Takeda and Jacqueline shared a quaint villa at a resort located in the snow-capped woods. Even though they worked on the same team to kombat the Forces of Darkness, it wasn’t often the couple were able to spend quality time together as a couple. She lived in the United States in Texas with her family and Takeda lived on the other side of the world in the Himalayas with his sensei Hanzo Hasashi and fellow shinobi of the Shirai Ryu clan.

While seeing each other off missions was a rarity, by chance the Shirai Ryu wanted to meet with members of the Special Forces over the weekend to discuss any possible upcoming threats to Earthrealm. Jacqueline and her military teammates traveled to Asia to meet with the leader of the Shirai Ryu.

Jacqueline and Takeda were sitting across from each other at the meeting but it was difficult for the Specialist to concentrate on what was being said. Throughout the meeting, her boyfriend decided to fill her mind with salacious thoughts and decadent promises of what was to come once they were alone.

She cursed the telepathic abilities Takeda inherited from his father. The images of their erotic coupling he filled in her mind were almost too much for her to bear. Mental pictures of the two of them naked in tangled sheets, their bodies glistening with sweat, heavy breathing ghosting over their faces as he thrust brutally on top of her caused dots of perspiration to appear along her brow. Her panties were soaked and her nipples hardened underneath the heavy fabric of her military uniform.

Jacqueline was embarrassed she was beyond turned on while everyone was present at the meeting—including her _father_. She knew her boyfriend was humored at the way she kept fidgeting in her seat, wiping the moisture from her forehead, and clearing her throat in attempt to ease her arousal.

When the meeting was over and everyone left the room, Takeda quickly pulled Jacqueline aside and told her he rented a villa for the night for the two of them to share. Managing to sneak away from her family, Jacqueline met her lover at the resort for an unforgettable night of passion and pleasure.

“I should kill you for what you did to me today at the meeting.” Jacqueline fisted her hand in his hair, keeping her grip firm as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

Takeda grinned before saying, “And here I thought you liked it.” His hands rubbed along her sides before reaching her breasts. He palmed her heavy mounds, squeezing, kneading, and jiggling her creamy flesh like dough.

Smirking at the memory, Jacqueline admitted, “I did, smartass.”

Pulling his face close to hers, the Specialist stretched her neck forward and gently planted a chaste kiss against his lips. Her lips moved to the corner of his mouth, along his cheek, and the tip of his nose, peppering a trail of tender kisses over his face.

Pushing his bangs aside, she gave him another soft kiss on his forehead before repeating her earlier question. “Are you gonna take it?” She studied her boyfriend’s face for a few seconds as he pretended to contemplate his answer.

Not giving him a chance to reply, Jacqueline pressed her finger to the shinobi’s lips and said, “On second thought, hold that thought. I still have to get you back for what you did to me today.”

Takeda’s black eyes brightened in excitement as he anticipated what his girlfriend had in store for him. Eagerly he lifted himself off her and rolled on his back. Turning to Jacqueline, he asked with an enthusiastic grin stretching his lips, “So… what are you gonna do to me?” He wiggled his eyebrows humorously, to which the Specialist rolled her eyes chuckled.

Climbing on top of his body, Jacqueline traced a ruby fingernail along the outline of his lips. Giving him a sensual smirk, she responded. “Can’t you read my mind?”

“I’d rather you just tell me.” Takeda calloused fingers reached for the straps of her chemise and slowly pulled them down over her shoulders. “It’s a lot more fun to hear you say it.”

Jacqueline helped him and pulled her arms free from the straps. She lifted her body from his and straddled his hips. The nightgown fell past her breasts, exposing them to her lover. The ninja reached for her chest again, but she playfully swatted his hands away. Jacqueline bunched the hem of her chemise around her waist and moved her hips forward and back against his.

Takeda released a series of erotic grunts from the sensational feeling of his girlfriend’s hot wetness saturating his pajama pants. As she pressed down deeply onto him, he steadily lifted his lower body up, making sure their pelvises touched with each thrust. The friction of his soaked pajama fabric rubbing against him caused him to let out a deep groan of pleasure.

Jacqueline felt her man’s stiffness wedged in between her intimate lips, the tip of his clothed dick pushed repeatedly against her clit. It felt so close to the real thing, the gratifying movements of their bodies made her teeth chatter in erotic desire. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, trying to get a hold of her control as she felt it gradually dissolve; to ebb the feeling of her oncoming climax.

_Not yet_ , she told herself. _But I’m so **close**_.

Roughly grabbing her hips, Takeda couldn’t wait any longer and as he stared at the way Jacqueline’s face scrunched and writhed in pleasure. He took over and violently slammed her body down on his, needing her to release. As the urgency of their grinding increased, he mentally told her after reading her mind, ‘ _Let it happen_. _Don’t hold back_.’

“Gods, you feel so damn _go_ - _o_ - _o_ - _d_.” The shinobi moaned aloud. His hands smoothed from her hips to her ass. There he firmly grabbed each curvy cheek, digging his blunt nails into her soft flesh to roughly push her against his hips.

Jacqueline felt dizzy with lust. The salacious thoughts in her head were spinning out-of-control and listening to her boyfriend’s wanton voice encouraging her to come was nearly too much for her. She flattened her palms on his taut abs to stop him from moving and ceased her motions as well. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked her fuzzy vision into focus and smirked again at Takeda’s disappointed countenance.

“Wha—what are you _doing_?” He nearly cried in disappointment.

This time Jacqueline didn’t hold back the giggles that bubbled in her throat. She pressed a hand over her chest to control her laughter. In between her chuckles, she reminded him, “I promised I would get you back. And I am.” She stood on her knees and slowly rose to her full height, taking care to balance herself on the bed so she wouldn’t stumble.

Takeda’s eyes lowered to where their bodies were joined and he smiled naughtily at the trail of clear fluid that trickled from the apex of Jacqueline’s thighs to drench his pants. Deciding to tease her a little bit, the shinobi jokingly asked, “I’m a little sticky, Jacqui. Wanna to tell me why?”

Keeping quiet for the moment, Jacqueline slowly walked along the bed. She reached the headboard and clutched it to steady herself, her feet planted on either side of her boyfriend’s head. Leaning forward slightly, she made sure her sopping orifice was in his perfect view.

Lifting his arm up, Takeda reached to touch her soaked lips again. “ _Khun suuway jang loei khrup_. _Jacqui_ …” He breathily whispered in Thai as he vocally revered her moistness.

_Beautiful_? Jacqueline mentally repeated. She wasn’t fluent in her lover’s native language, but he’s uttered the phrase to her many times and therefore knew its meaning, along with a few other Thai idioms. Her face warmed as a deep blush darkened her cheeks at his compliment of her body’s most intimate part.

Calloused fingertips lightly grazed her dark, inner lips. Takeda massaged her using smooth, slow strokes at first. His fingers glided over her flesh, the hot liquid sluicing from within her to splay around her inner thighs. His digits were soaked with her fluid, making rubbing her easier.

He clutched her thigh with his free hand as he gradually eased his fingers up and down her slit. First gently over the hood of her clit, down to the circle of her opening, and back up again. Quietly Takeda continued doing this while watching with silent glee as his girlfriend closed her eyes and rested her head in her arms against the headboard. A lenient sigh escaped her lips while she basked in the pleasure he was giving her.

Using his index and middle fingers, Takeda swirled them around her orifice before stretching her opening wider. Bit by bit he inserted his digits, pushing his fingers along the tight, wet muscles inside her.

His dark eyes focused on the way more of her fluid secreted from within her as he plunged his fingers deeper inside. Warm droplets sprinkled down from her splattering his chin, neck, and chest.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her depths, Takeda’s other hand gripped his lover’s thigh securely, bracing her while he jackhammered her mercilessly with slow, hard thrusts.

“ _Ugh_ … _om_ … _ohh_ … _mmm_ …” Decadent sobs and wanton moans fell from Jacqueline’s lips while she fucked his fingers, riding his digits like she was riding his dick. Her hips moved in tune to his rhythm and she nearly collapsed when she felt his fingers curl inside her, corkscrew motions rotating in her like a hand drill.

“Aw damn,” the Specialist panted as tears of passion misted in the corners of her eyes. Her heartbeat raced, thrumming hard in her chest from the feeling of her boyfriend’s thumb now rapidly circling around her clit. At the same time his fingers probed her with deep, swift strokes, rubbing against her core. She nibbled her lower lip and dug her nails in her arms, gently causing herself pain to control her body’s delightful shivers. ‘ _Fuck you_ , _Takeda_!’ She mentally scolded her man. ‘ _You know what you’re doing to me_!’

Taking a quick glance at Jacqueline’s face creased in passion before his eyes focused in between her thighs again, Takeda’s lips stretched into a brilliant smile. He used his telepathy before replying in Japanese. ‘ _Watashi ga yarimasu_. _Kimi ni muchu nanda_.’

‘ _Fuck you_ ,’ his lover reiterated. The shinobi knew his girlfriend didn’t understand Japanese, a language he learned after spending years training with Hanzo Hasashi. And her irritation at him amused him when he spoke it every now and then just to get under her skin.

Takeda agreed with Jacqueline that he indeed knew what he was doing to her and he was crazy about her. His dick painfully throbbed in his silk pants and he felt the warm fluid of his pre-cum oozing from the tip. All he wanted was to feel the way his lover’s wet walls were constricting around his fingers to squeeze around his length. Still he couldn’t worry about his own needs. He was too focused on satisfying hers first.

Jacqueline’s lips parted in a small ‘o’ as her breath came out in shallow pants. She clenched her teeth and shut her thighs around Takeda’s hand to ebb away the sensational waves of her orgasm. Watching her do this this only made him shove his fingers deeper inside her, increasing his pace.

He continued to move his digits around in screw-like motions. The more he pumped his fingers in her, the more her molten liquid seeped, dabbing his cheeks and lips like heated droplets of rain pelting against his skin. The wet sounds of his motions made his dick even harder.

The skilled ninja knew Jacqueline was close and this time he wouldn’t let her quit before she finished. Takeda uttered more titillating expressions in his native tongue as his fingers worked her over. He felt her inner walls constrict, trapping his digits inside as she got wetter and hotter. His middle finger ceaselessly pressed against the thick muscle in far back of her body’s core, while his thumb circled her clit at blinding speeds.

Jacqueline’s gentle pants became loud, indecent groans and her knees began to buckle as her orgasm swiftly approached.

“ _Ta_ - _Take_ - _e_ - _e_ - _da_ … _Takeda_ …” she unashamedly called out her lover’s name. “ **Dammit** , **Takeda**!” Jacqueline gripped her arms hard for support and shouted his name. She came; her powerful orgasm making her body rigid, then her limbs went slack with all her of her vigor dissipating. She felt longwinded and heavy with the way her heart raced and her lungs filled with air. If it weren’t for Takeda clutching her thigh and her arms resting against the headboard, she would have collapsed on top of his face due to her lack of strength.

Quickly Jacqueline opened her eyes as she remembered through the sensual fog in her mind she’s supposed to be in control of their tryst tonight. Slowly she lifted her head from her arms and looked down at her lover again with a frown creasing her brows. And immediately her breath caught in her throat from pure shock.

With a languid pace, the shinobi pulled his fingers from within his girlfriend and pressed them to his lips. Sticking out his tongue, he gradually licked his digits clean of her fluid and reached up in between her legs to repeat his action.

Watching with wide eyes, the Specialist was flabbergasted as Takeda continued fingering her, then sucking her essence off his fingers with an air of nonchalance. Once and again, and again, and again; sampling the liquid from her orifice like melted, gooey candy.

There were few times Takeda displayed spontaneity, especially in the bedroom, and each time he did Jacqueline was left in a stupefied silence. This was one of those times. She wanted to punch them, ask what did he think he was doing. However, she couldn’t deny the lewdness of what he was doing to her excited her.

“I know this excites you.” Takeda calmly spoke as though he read her mind, never ceasing his ministrations.

_Is he reading my mind_? **_Again_**? Jacqueline wondered.

“And no, I’m not reading your mind,” he lied.

_Damn him_!

“I can tell by how you keep _dripping_ on me.” He licked more of her warm fluid that dribbled on his lips before saying, “It’s like I turn you on…” The ninja paused for dramatic emphasis just to get under his lover’s skin. Again.

Scowling down at her boyfriend, Jacqueline ground out impatiently through gritted teeth. “… _like_ …?”

“…a faucet!” he finished with a hearty laugh as he folded his arms behind his head and gave his lover a mirthful gaze.

That was the final straw that broke the camel’s back! Jacqueline didn’t have time to entertain Takeda’s lame jokes. For too long he took control of their foreplay, thus turning her into a whimpering, sodden mess. Literally.

Determination boiled her blood and she resolved herself to get even with him!

Jacqueline steadily lifted her head from the headboard and carefully turned around, not wanting to make any sudden movements since her limbs still felt like Jell-O because of her climax. And although it was a tempting retaliation, she also didn’t want to step on Takeda. With her sex still hovering above him, she clutched her knees and gradually lowered her body over his face just as the lyrics to the next song began to play from the Bluetooth speaker.

‘Lemme sit this **_asssss_** … on ya…’

Reaching up to wrap his hands under, then over her thighs, Takeda deeply inhaled her natural, musky scent. Hungrily he growled, “Ooh… I _like_ this.”

He spoke another lame joke, but the Specialist decided to let it go the moment she felt his thick tongue flatten in between her nether lips. Her knees sank in the mattress, planted on either side of his face and she circled her hips against his mouth.

Takeda extended his tongue, using its tip to skim along her intimate lips with featherlight licks. He sampled her, slowly sipping from her body like fine wine before greedily drinking her nectar.

Cupping her breasts and pulling her nipples in between her thumbs and forefingers, Jacqueline softly panted. Feeling the way her boyfriend was slurping her like molasses had her body rocking in ecstasy. She bounced up and down against his face, closed her eyes and rode his mouth like a professional equestrian.

The shinobi pushed her nightgown further up her torso so the fabric wouldn’t get in his way. Loving the feeling of his girlfriend’s soft cheeks smashing against his face, Takeda vigorously shook his head to bury his face deeper in between the swollen flesh of her ass. He extended his tongue and trailed it down to the hood of her clit and back up to the rim of her anus. He maneuvered his neck to make his ministrations easier as he tongue-kissed her rim before circling the tip of his wet tongue around it.

Alarmed, Jacqueline’s body stiffened when she felt his tongue poke and trace the sensitive skin of her rim. She looked over her shoulder and down at her lover just to be certain he was doing exactly what she _felt_ him doing. “Takeda… Wha-What in the _world_ …” she whispered breathily, unsure if she should tell him to stop or let him continue.

She couldn’t speak, her body wouldn’t move, and her mind couldn’t formulate cognitive thoughts. She looked on as the love of her life was licking her **there** — _right there of all places!_ —and she couldn’t deny the wonderful feeling of his lips and tongue against her ass; the way her body erotically responded by making her wetter, pant harder, her body hotter.

She felt his lips close around her hole and gradually suck her skin before she lifted herself off him completely. This was too much! _Way_ too much! Takeda’s gone down on her plenty of times, but never had he dared to ever lick her…

“Takeda? What the _fuck_?” Jacqueline hysterically cried. Her brown eyes bulged as she continued to stare at him incredulously, thinking about the sheer absurdity of what he was doing to her. Although she ignored the nagging voice in her head that told her she truly enjoyed it.

Peeking out from behind her derrière, Takeda eagerly inhaled, forcing air in his lungs after having difficulty breathing while eating her out. He gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin before saying, “Y’know from this angle, your ass looks like two huge cinnamon buns.”

“ _Grr_ …” Jacqueline ignored his adorable grin. She furrowed her brows in irritation and pushed her hips down against Takeda’s face again, suffocating him into silence.

“ _Ayyyeee aaannn eeevvveee_! _Ayyyeee aaannn eeevvveee_! _Mmmppphhh_!”

“What was that?” The Specialist lifted herself slightly as she looked down at him with a cruel smirk curving her lips.

Gulping more air into his lungs the ninja screeched, “I said ‘ _I can’t breathe_ ’!”

“That’s for taking control tonight and for all of your stupid jokes.” Jacqueline scolded him. “Now shut up and suffer.” She lowered her hips to his face, smothering him once more.

‘Daddy wha’cha gonna do with all this… **_ass_**? All up in your face…’

The irony of Beyoncé’s lyrics playing right at that moment made Jacqueline quietly chuckle.

With lust-filled enthusiasm, Takeda bit, kissed, licked, and sucked all around his girlfriend’s lower half voraciously. He moved his face down in between her thighs and drank from her center, and up again to kiss and suckle her rim. He stretched his tongue, using the tip to lightly probe her hole before fully licking it and closing his lips around it, kissing it fervently. He did this several times, maneuvering from her crack, back down to her slit, and all over her ass. He dug his nails in her cheeks and gave the fleshy globes a few smacks, each one harder than the last. The sounds of his palms slapping against her derrière reverberated against the walls of their cabin.

Jacqueline never thought she would enjoy the unique feeling of pleasure and pain, and she now understood why many people got-off to this type of foreplay. Takeda never spanked her before and for the umpteenth time that night, she was speechless by his spontaneity.

The Specialist wiggled her bum a little bit, gently twerking over his face as she slowly lay her body over his. Mentally she smiled at the way his dick stood at attention, stretching his pajama pants like a tent. She reached for the waistband and inched it down until his erection was free. With her lips just inches from his dick, she cradled his heated sac in her left hand and gripped the base with her right one, taking the time to appreciate its tanned, hard warmth pulsating in her palm, protruding from the jet-black coils of his pelvis.

Without waiting for any encouragement from Takeda, not that she needed any from the way he kept thrusting his hips upwards in encouragement, Jacqueline lowered her mouth to his hardness and gave the oozing tip a gentle peck. Keeping her lips firmly pressed together, she pushed her head downwards, gradually inching him past her lips bit-by-bit.

She squeezed her cheeks, trapping him in her mouth as her tongue pushed against his dick, massaging the veins that protruded from the flesh.

“Mmm… Oh, Jacqui…”

Listening to her boyfriend’s lascivious moans gave her the confidence to keep going. She bobbed her head up and down on him, fondling his balls while she worked him over with her lips and tongue.

Closing her eyes, Jacqueline got lost in pleasuring her man. She jerked his dick, pumping the base with rapid strokes as she took more of him in. His groans, the way he gripped her ass and moaned her name were all so arousing to her. She let go of his sac and base, flattened her palms on his muscled, upper thighs, and took every inch of him in her eager mouth. She stretched her neck, pushing him deeper until his tip touched the back of her throat.

Coming up for air again, Takeda reached forward and fisted several curly locks of his girlfriend’s hair. He pushed her head down in tune to his rhythmic, upward thrusts. “Aww… that’s it Jacqui… Keep going…” he groaned. “Don’t stop…”

But she didn’t keep going. In fact, Jacqueline immediately ceased her oral ministrations. She lifted her head from his lap, the sound of her wet lips pulling away from his dick making a soft ‘pop’.

Confusion etched on the shinobi’s face when his lover suddenly stopped sucking him, and looked over her shoulder to give him a look of irritation. “Uh…” Takeda cutely smiled and nervously chuckled to ease away his sudden anxiety. “Did I… did I do something wrong?” He looked around the room anxiously before settling his onyx eyes on her again. “Why’d you stop?” He asked.

Cutting her eyes at her man, Jacqueline informed him, “For future reference, let me state Black Girl Hair Rule Number One: _Never_ touch a Black girl’s hair after she gets it done. Under _any_ circumstances.” She referred to her twist-out, to which she swiped his hands away from her hair in annoyance.

A look of genuine confusion crinkled Takeda’s face as he thought about what Jacqueline said. Funny she didn’t complain when his fingers tangled in her coily tresses earlier that evening as they grinded against one another.

 “And here I thought Rule Number One was: Never touch a Black girl’s hair. Ever.” He cut his eyes at her and replied mockingly. “And what kinda rules are those anyway?” He questioned with a raise of his brow.

She narrowed her eyes at him and responded, “Rules on how _not_ to catch a beat down.”

Takeda grunted skeptically before adding, “We Asian men have a rule, too.”

Lifting a brow and smirking humorously at him, Jacqueline asked, “Oh, yeah? What is it?”

His lids hooded over his eyes as he gave her a wry smile. Takeda answered wittingly, “When our girlfriends give us head, we want them to keep going. Not stop in the middle of making us feel good.”

“Tch.” Jacqueline scoffed, rolled her eyes and uttered, “Don’t make me bite it off.”

“At least it’ll be in your mouth.” He retorted with an innocent smile.

“Smartass.”

Feeling the air cooling his saliva-coated piece, Takeda decided to speed things up. The sarcastic banter he and Jacqueline share could go on all night, but the aching in his dick told him he yearned to be inside her—now.

Using rapid movements, he switched their positions with his lover face down on the duvet, her torso lying flat against the bed, and his weight on top of her, holding her in place. One hand pressed against the small of her back, over the chemise that was bunched around her waist, and the other fisted in her twist-out.

Biting her ear and pulling the cartilage with his teeth, Takeda huskily ground out, “I told you I wanted to wrestle you to the ground.”

Adjusting her hips to allow his length to comfortably nestle in between her soaked thighs, the Specialist replied with a laugh, “But we’re not on the ground.”

Breathing in the scent of jasmine from her hair, the shinobi felt himself getting harder from how good it smelled, and how soft her body felt underneath his. He lifted his hips, lowered them and lightly pushed forward, teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick. “I still got you pinned under me.”

“ _Mmm_ …” Jacqueline reached in between their bodies and grabbed his length. She guided it towards her sex and said, “Now I gotta get you inside me.”

Takeda swiftly pushed forward, entering her until he was fully submerged within her wet cavern. Licking the outer shell of her ear, he hoarsely whispered salacious words in Thai and Japanese. The huskiness of his voice made the phrases sound even more erotic to Jacqueline. At this very moment, she didn’t care if he told her he despised her and wanted her dead. She only wanted him to continue to fuck her from behind like this; his swift, brutal strokes hammering inside her, fucking her relentlessly.

* * *

Trapped in each other’s arms, Takeda and Jacqueline lay in tangled, damp sheets hours later staring at the falling snow in the moonlit night from the skylight. Their bodies were pasty with sweat, their limbs were sore, and the Specialist felt the familiar ache in between her thighs after a good banging. The blaze in the fireplace had long since died out, cooling the room significantly. Neither felt the room’s chill as they basked in each other’s body warmth.

Peppering languid kisses down her chest, Takeda closed his lips around her nipple suckled.

Watching her lover gently nurse from her breasts made a gentle smile curve Jacqueline’s lips. Her fingers threaded in his hair while a contended sigh fell from her lips. She snuggled deeply in the pillow before whispering, “I’m still gonna get you back, Takeda.”

Grinning against her chest, the ninja looked up at the love of his life and snickered. Throughout the night Jacqueline promised him she was going to exact her revenge against him for taking control of their foreplay. It was one of the many things he loved about Jacqueline Briggs: her stubbornness and determination. She just never knew when to concede after losing a battle.

He kissed his way up along her chest and burrowed his face in her neck. Nipping her soft skin, he whispered, “And I love you too, Jacqui.”

Coiling his silky locks in her fingers, Jacqueline’s eyes fluttered close when sleep finally began to consume her. Before she fell away into dreamland, Takeda heard her breathy murmur, “I love you,” and that was more than enough for him. Until the next time he’d be able to get under her skin and irritate her all over again.

With that thought in mind, Takeda hugged his girlfriend close to his chest and fell asleep soon afterwards. 

* * *

**Irrelevant thoughts:** Jacqui got some tig-ole-bitties. She’s the shortest member of her team. I’m neutral to this pairing, but I am a fan of Takeda after reading the comics and learning about his backstory. I prefer to use Jacqueline’s government name as opposed to her nickname because I think it’s pretty. Rihanna’s “Kiss It Better” instrumental is the perfect soundtrack for fucking. I challenged myself to write a story where I wouldn’t use the words: **pussy** and **chocolate**. I don’t know for sure of Jacqui lives in Texas or not. I do know that’s where Sonya’s from. And since Jax and Sonya are best friends and they work for the Special Forces, I thought it would make sense to say Jacqui resides in Texas, too. Takeda is 23-years-old in the series. Cassie is 20. I don’t know the ages of Kung Jin or Jacqui, but I surmise Jacqui’s the youngest member of the team.

The Thai and Japanese phrases were found on [The Thailand Life](http://www.thethailandlife.com/category/learning-to-speak-thai) and [Romantic Ideas in Life from WordPress](https://romanticideasinlife.wordpress.com/2013/03/13/29-romantic-japanese-phrases/). If something’s off blame them and not me.


End file.
